


Blissfully Amazing Girlfriend

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: It's easy for Alexa Bliss to prove that she is a...





	Blissfully Amazing Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Alexa Bliss.

"Babe, seriously, I have to work." Brian groaned.

For a few long seconds Brian thought he was in trouble, then Alexa simply smiled, "What if we do something we've never done before?"

Brian raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

"You'll just have to find out." She purred, seeing her man still had reservations, which pushed Alexa to add, "How about a little challenge? Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, we can try this new thing for a minute, and if you don't like it, we can stop. I promise. But if you want to cum, you have to ask nicely, and then fuck me."

Knowing he was going to regret this Brian replied, "Deal."

Brian then groaned as in a move which was clearly cheating Alexa then slowly did a striptease for him, showing off that amazing body of hers, which reminded him just how lucky he was. Anyone would think he was crazy for turning down sex with Alexa Bliss, but she also happened to be addicted to sex, and it was exhausting. Besides, he really did have to work, and if he didn't finish these reports by tomorrow he will be in serious trouble. To be fair the only reason Brian didn't finish in the first place was because he was thinking about Alexa, and those amazing pictures of herself she sent to him. And now she was finally home again and he was trying to be good, but it's just so hard. And so was he right now.

Trying to defuse the already tense atmosphere Brian pointed out dryly, "That's... always a treat, but nothing I haven't seen before."

"Mmmmmm, just getting warmed up baby." She purred, before joining him back on the table.

He expected her to pull up a chair close to him, but instead it was directly in front of him, which was a little confusing, until he felt her pressing a foot against the bottom of his leg and slowly sliding it upwards. Which admittedly was new, but it was kind of strange, not something that was going to convince anyone to put their work down immediately. Then to Brian's amazement she leaned back, and somehow uses her toes to unzip his pants. Brian knew from experience Alexa was flexible, but this is ridiculous. Then her feet were slipping into his underwear, and... and rubbing him. And it felt, good. Because of course it did, but he was kind of surprised about how much. Maybe because it's simply new, or maybe simply because Alexa seemed to be ridiculously good at every aspect of sex, but this is really good. And bad. Oh fuck!

Given the way that she giggled and smiled fondly he probably said that last part out loud, or at the very least let out a sound which made clear that she was winning this little challenge of hers. And oh God, did Brian ever want her too. But no! He had to be strong! He just had to be! So Brian refocused best he could on his laptop in front of him... only for her feet to close around his now hard cock and start stroking it up and down. Fuck, it really was like she was using her hand, but she wasn't. No, she was using those dainty little feet of hers, and it's driving him wild. Something she knows from the way that she giggle again, and continues to rub his cock with her feet like a pro.

It quickly become clear that Brian never stood a chance, and that she was always going to win, and he might as well put the laptop away and admit defeat. But no! At least, not yet. Brian would try and do as much as he could of that report, even if it wasn't close to his best work, until it just became too much for him. After all, Brian knew his girl, and he knew that she would be disappointed if she didn't work for it. That was kind of their dynamic, and to make sure that when they do have sex it's that much more satisfying. And to his credit he pretty much able to last a personal record. Although maybe that was Alexa choosing to take her time and savouring this new act.

But ultimately Brian groaned, "You win."

"What was that?" She teased.

"You win." Brian groaned louder.

"That's what I like to hear." Alexa grinned, "But you know there's something else I want to hear, so say it."

"Make me cum!" Brian quickly and obediently replied, "Please for the love of God make me cum!"

"I'm your God!" She grinned wickedly, "Mmmmmm, I'm your goddess!"

Alexa slipped underneath the table, replacing her feet with her right hand which she used to stroke that hard cock for a few minutes while savouring her victory. She then slid her tongue up and down the shaft a few times, teasing her man for making her wait for so long to get what she wanted before finally wrapping her mouth around the first few inches of Brian's dick. As much as she wanted to give Brian everything she had right from the start Alexa forced herself to start out slow, as it would be the only way to draw out the blow job, and she really, really wanted to draw out the blow job. God, she loved sucking cock! It made her feel like such a dirty little slut, and she lived to please a man with her mouth, and knew if she did it right, she could do it for hours.

Of course that was only possible if the guy she was sucking was well-trained. Luckily she had been dating Brian for quite a while, and trusted that he had resisted the urge to jerk off for at least 24 hours before her arrival, as per the agreement between them, meaning that his dick would have plenty of staying power. Just as importantly, his balls would be filled with pent-up sperm to end up in her three favourite places, namely over her face, in her belly, and especially up her ass. She was debating which she'd like first, ultimately deciding for a combination of the first too, albeit after a few minutes of gentle sucking and savouring her second favourite flavour, cock. Then later she was graced with her first, a.k.a. yummy cum.

To get that Alexa started to stroke the cock up and down again while increasing her suction and moving her other hand up to fondle Brian's balls. To his credit, Brian was able to hold back for much longer than she thought he would, and ultimately she had to up her game a little more, but ultimately Alexa got what she wanted. Namely the first shot of hot spunk landing across her tongue, and even some of it going straight down her throat. Which she loved, but she resisted the urge to keep the cock there in favour of pulling her head back, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue so she could both receive a facial and still swallow plenty of her man's seed.

She kept stroking his dick, this time the full length of the shaft, just to make sure she could squeeze every precious drop of that load out of him, although it was probably unnecessary, given that this was his first orgasm of the night, and his cum was clearly only too eager to leave his aching cock. And Alexa was only too happy to receive it, perfectly aiming it to make most of it land on her face. Oh yes, her cheeks, chin, nose and even one of her eyelids was covered in that yummy liquid. Sadly that meant that her mouth didn't get much, but she scooped up the sperm which was covering her eyelid and shoved it pretty much directly into her mouth. She then scooped up a little more, although she played with it before swallowing it, first using her fingertips to play with it, then blowing cum bubbles before sending it to it's final destination, and then going looking for more.

Brian loved receiving head as much as the next guy, but Alexa Bliss was really in a league of her own. God, he'd never had a girl get this into sucking him off before, the others treating it as a means to an end, or like they were doing him a favour. Alexa made him feel like he was doing her a favour by letting her suck his cock, and Brian wasn't sure he could accurately put into words just how erotic that was. It was the same story for the way Alexa treated his cum, never spitting it out with disgust like his other girlfriends, but instead savouring it like it was precious to her, and she really did crave the taste like she claimed. Of course, she didn't just like swallowing it, as this latest facial proved.

Another difference between Alexa and the other girls he had dated in the past was he wasn't particularly inspired after blowing his load, but Alexa wouldn't take any excuses. No, she worked tirelessly to get him fully hard again, taking his cock back into her mouth and slowly sucking it back to life, rewarding him for getting harder with increasingly passionate suction until she got what she wanted. Or more accurately, they both got what they wanted, namely more fun. Then she pulled herself out from underneath the desk and grinned proudly to see that the laptop had been closed and forgotten about, solidifying her victory over her man and his precious work.

"Up, for more baby." Alexa punned with a wicked grin.

Brian smirked, "Lead the way."

And so she did, and when they arrived in the bedroom she ordered, "Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

Honestly Brian had been so busy staring at that heavenly little booty of hers that he almost didn't register what she said, but even then given why they were here and the look she was giving him it would have been pretty easy to figure it out. Besides, he was basically halfway there already, as soon as he got up his unbuttoned pants fell down around his ankles, quickly followed by his underwear. He had stepped out of them, and had already been in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when he got the order, so he was only too happy to finish the job and then get into the centre of the bed, at which point he got an even better look at that heavenly little booty. Oh yes, Alexa Bliss turned her back on him and did a little booty shake, making him practically drool at the heavenly sight.

Then she asked him, "Do you want to fuck this tight little ass baby, huh? Do you want to stick your big dick up my butt and shoot a nice big load into my back door? Huh? Is that what you want? Do you want to pound this juicy booty and make the cheeks jiggle for you? Answer me!"

"Yes." Brian replied hoarsely, "I want it."

"Then you know what you have to do to get it." Alexa smirked as she turned around and moved up the bed, which made Brian grin.

Of course he knew what he had to do, and he had absolutely no problem in doing it. Really any straight guy should consider it a privilege to worship such an amazing woman as Alexa Bliss, because every part of her was beautiful. Although in his biased opinion her best feature was her big round booty. Which was why of course he saw it as an honour to be able to worship dat ass! Maybe especially in moments like this, where Alexa would literally sit on his face and smother him with that gorgeous little butt of hers. Sometimes she would even start sucking his cock again, but he almost preferred when she didn't, as it gave him the chance to give that butt hole the attention it deserved.

Alexa kind of preferred it too, although was really hard, especially when she was facing a nice hard piece of meat which seem to be begging her mouth for attention. So just to make sure she was a good girl she lowered herself down facing the headboard and away from Brian's dick so her man could concentrate on getting her ready for what was to come. Which he did without complaint like the well-trained boyfriend he now was, Alexa grinning triumphantly as Brian even raised his head up so he could give her ass hole some attention the first chance he got. Admittedly that was just a teasing peck of lips to her most private hole, but it was quickly followed up with a nice long lick which had her crying out joyfully.

That first cry, and the first lick which had caused it, was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Alexa tilting her head back and closing her eyes as a twisted pleasure washed over her. Of course she also lowered herself all the way down so her man's head could rest comfortably against the bed sheets while he was tonguing her back hole, making it a real win-win situation. Especially given what was going to happen very soon. But before that Alexa was hoping for a thorough rim job, and she definitely got one, Brian initially content with just gently lapping away at her butt hole, but eventually swirling his tongue around it and even pushing his way inside.

Given that she was a total slut for all things anal it was hardly surprising that even a soft little tongue could enter her back door. In fact Alexa took pride in that fact, as it made her feel like a total slut. An anal slut! Unfortunately that tongue didn't get very far into her ass, but it was more than enough to give her some added twisted pleasure, and more importantly prepare her butt hole to stretch for a dick. Which she was now more than ready for, but she couldn't help stretch out her own enjoyment a little more by pressing herself more firmly down on Brian's face, momentarily cutting off his air supply before easing up. She then repeated this process a few more times, before grinding down onto his face, which really made them both let out sounds of pleasure, the fact that his were into her butt again only increasing her pleasure.

If she started fingering herself, or frantically rubbing her pussy, Alexa could make herself cum, and it was very tempting, especially given that she had treated her man to his first orgasm faster than she usually liked. However that was to make sure that he would last longer in her ass, and she just couldn't wait any longer to take a dick up her butt. Oh yes, the tongue felt great, but it couldn't compare to a nice big cock, which she now felt like she was ready for. So Alexa Bliss lifted herself up completely, and after a little hesitation as she pondered how she'd like to take it she ultimately went for her favourite position, a.k.a. on her hands and knees so she could really take it like a bitch.

"Come get it baby." Alexa teased him once she was in position and wiggling her well-rounded cheeks, "Fuck my ass! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, stick your big dick up my slutty little butt and fuck me like the anal whore I am!"

Brian had never been more eager to obey a command in his life, which he was pretty sure he muttered as he quickly got up and kneel behind his beautiful girlfriend. God, he wanted to shove his dick straight into that ass hole so bad, and Alexa was such an anal slut that she might have enjoyed it. Of course he wouldn't do anything that would jeopardise the most important relationship in his life, so he just about resisted in favour of spitting on his fingers and then pressing one of them against Alexa's butt hole before pushing his way inside. Which of course made them both cry out in pleasure as she got her slutty ass penetrated, and he got to enjoy the feeling that incredible tightness envelop his finger.

"Baby, stop teasing me!" Alexa whined.

"Just a second babe." Brian promised.

Now it had been confirmed Alexa wanted him to hurry up Brian started pumping his finger in and out of that tight little hole nice and fast, which stopped Alexa from whining for a little while, as she was too busy moaning happily. Then when she tried to complain again he just shut her up by adding another finger. God, he loved this version of Alexa. Because dominant Alexa was amazing, and he got so hard when ever she bossed him around, but submissive Alexa? Fuck, it was a miracle he was able to hold himself back from cumming already. Actually, the earlier foot job and blow job helped with that a lot, proving just how clever his girlfriend was. Which he was about to reward her for.

More accurately it was a reward for them both, as was proven by the way they both cried out and moaned as Brian replaced his fingers with his cock. Of course even an ass as slutty as that belonging to Alexa Bliss needed a long, slow penetration, which admittedly was just another reward for them both, but maybe especially for Brian, who got the added benefit of watching the head of his cock, and then later the rest of his shaft, disappear into that perfect little ass hole. It was really, really twisted, but that sight was the greatest work of art he'd ever seen. And God, the way it felt! Her tight little ass hole clamping down on his dick! The little sounds she was making! It was all just a pure heaven.

Then Alexa whimpered, "Oh yeah baby, give me that dick. Give it to my tight little butt. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, give me every inch! Give me every single inch of that big dick of yours right up my slutty little ass! Ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, that's it, give it to me! Fucking gimme that cock! I want it all! Oooooooh shit, I want it sooooooo bad!"

"Shut up and take it!" Brian boldly demanded, shoving the fingers which had just been in Alexa's ass into her mouth.

Normally Brian would never dream of being so bold, but he knew just how much Alexa loved it, and loved tasting her own ass. And even his, on a few very kinky occasions. And sure enough, the usually domineering blonde moaned loudly and joyfully, before greedily starting to suck his fingers. Which in turn caused him to chuckle, and moan, and even spend a few long seconds just concentrating on the feeling of his girlfriend sucking his fingers clean of the butt cream. Well, as much as he could when his cock was being squeezed without Alexa even trying. Then he continued pushing forwards until his thighs came to rest against Alexa's ass cheeks, announcing every inch of his dick was buried within that heavenly rectum, much to both their delight.

Which was made clear by Alexa removing her mouth from those now thoroughly cleaned fingers and moaning, "Oh baby, yesssssssss, every inch! That's every inch of your dick up my ass! Oh it feel so good. So, so sooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddd, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck my ass hole! Ohhhhhhhhh shit, fuck my tight little ass hole, ooooooooh, fuck yeah!"

Alexa trailed off as she was distracted by the feeling of that big dick beginning to pump in and out of her butt, intensifying the feeling of pleasure she was enjoying before. Oh yes, Alexa Bliss was the kind of slut who could actually enjoy getting her ass stuffed full of cock. Admittedly it hurt, but for her that was just part of the charm. Besides, she knew it would fade quickly when the cock was all the way inside her. And sure enough, the initial pain turned to mild discomfort, and then all Alexa felt was pleasure. Wonderful and increasingly overwhelming pleasure which made her already aching to cum. But the fun had only just got started, and Alexa had no intention of having it end so soon.

She did however want to maximise her own pleasure. Brian's too, but mostly her own, which was easy in moments like this, because she just had to focus on what a slut it made her feel to be fucked in the ass like a common whore. Maybe especially in this position, which was easily one of her favourites. Doggy style! As in she was literally on all fours, taking it up the butt like a little bitch. Oh yeah, Alexa wanted to be in charge most of the time, but whenever she let her man fuck her tight little ass she liked to give up control to her man, and Brian really was the best at this. Although sometimes getting what she wanted in the long term meant that something she liked was taken away in the short term, which in this case meant a change in positions only a few minutes after finding a good rhythm.

"Hey!" Alexa complained.

"You wanna get ass fucked? You do it." Brian demanded boldly, "Oh yeah babe, do it! Ride that dick! Ride it with your ass! Oh fuck!"

Despite her initial annoyance Alexa couldn't stay annoyed for very long as Brian had rolled onto his back and her with him, on top of his lap, moving them into one of her favourite positions, namely reverse cowgirl. Which maybe wasn't quite as fun as literally being someone's bitch, but Alexa also loved this position as it gave her back control, and yet it felt like an illusion, and she was just bouncing up and down her Master's poll for his pleasure. That was a fantasy she'd never actually admit too, but in moments like this it was hot to dwell on. Oh yes, in this moment she was a puppet on a string, dancing for her Puppetmaster. Here to service his cock with her most private of holes.

It certainly seemed like she was doing a good job from the way that her man was moaning, groaning, and even whimpering from Alexa bouncing her butt up and down that dick. Which they both got to savour for more than a few minutes, Brian seeming more than content to let her do all the work. Then he started thrusting upwards into her ass, randomly at first, meaning she was the one letting out loud gasps and whimpers of pleasure, among other things. Then he began picking up the speed and the frequency, until they were working together to pound her little ass hole as hard as they could, and working together to make sure they came nice and hard. But when would they do it, and what position would they do it in?

Brian was definitely contemplating the same thing, although it wasn't really up to him, because while Alexa liked to be submissive through most of anal sex it was an outstanding agreement that she got to choose where she took his load. Which was just fine with him, as there were no bad options. Not with his precious Alexa, easily the best girlfriend ever. Would she order him to cum on her beautiful face again? Maybe on her perky tits, or well-rounded ass? Or in her mouth, sucking down every drop of him this time? Of course, if he did have a choice, he'd probably go for what was ultimately most likely to be her choice, given all the other times he had fucked her up the butt.

Just thinking about it, and the other options, very nearly was pushing him over the edge. Of course, pretty much everything about the situation was doing that, and no matter how hard he tried to think of unsexy thoughts it just wasn't working. Neither was closing his eyes, as that just would intensify what he was feeling, although it was a coin flip which was better, the more intense feeling, or the hot blonde bouncing up and down in front of him? Then again it could be worse/better. If Alexa changed positions he'd get an even better look at her amazing ass, and then who knows if he'd be able to control himself. Then there was the fact that he could be looking at the pleasure on Alexa's face, and in her eyes, which would have the same effect. Which was an ironic thing to think, considering what happened next.

"Don't cum yet!" Alexa pleaded when she thought she felt her man get dangerously close, "I'm so close!"

Brian initially just grunted in response, then asked, "Where do you want it?"

Alexa grinned, "Your cum? Up my ass, duh."

There was a brief pause as Brian chuckled, then he pushed, "Like this?"

"No." Alexa said thoughtfully after another brief pause, and then after another one she reluctantly moved off of his cock, got into another position and demanded, "Fuck me like this! Mmmmmm, fuck my ass like this, but don't you dare cum before I do! Come on Brian, give me that dick! Give me every inch again, mmmmmm, and fuck me hard! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, ah shit, mmmmmmm, FUCK ME!"

How could Brian possibly not obey that demand? Answer, he didn't, and he certainly didn't want too, but he was so close to the edge right now he had taken a moment to compose himself otherwise those words alone might send him off. Luckily he was used to being overstimulated by the goddess which was Alexa Bliss, so after closing his eyes and taking a few calming breaths he came to squat down besides the edge of the bed, where she was lying on her back with her legs in the air, exposing her cute little ass hole. Although it wasn't so little after how thoroughly he had abused it. Of course, that just made it easier for him to push his dick back inside that heavenly hole, causing both himself and his girlfriend to moan with delight.

They also simultaneously close their eyes to savour the third anal penetration and ass stuffing of the night, and while he wasn't sure about her Brian kept his eyes closed until once again his thighs came to rest against those well-rounded cheeks as he just couldn't stop savouring it. Also, he didn't want to see the look of pleasure on Alexa's face, in case it sent him off. Sure enough, when he finally opened his eyes, he came close, because his girl not only had a look of intense pleasure on her face, but was grinning up at him lustfully, and even lovingly, that sign of affection almost overwhelming. Luckily eventually she reached down to try and touch her pussy, inspiring Brian to take charge again.

"No!" Brian snapped, "Don't touch your pussy. Not yet. Cum just from your ass first."

There was a brief pause, then Alexa whimpered, "Please baby, I'm so close..."

Alexa was both frustrated by the command, and the fact that there was no reply. She supposed she wasn't that clear on what she wanted, but he knew, and he insisted on beginning to thrust slowly in and out without a hint of giving her a hard anal pounding, or letting her touch her aching pussy, which at this point was cruel and unusual punishment. Sure, she loved to cum just from getting her ass fucked, but she was also a greedy cum slut in every sense of the word, and as Brian was fully aware, she was so God damn close. But for once she was lost for words, and just looked up pleadingly at her man as he continued giving her wonderful, and yet unsatisfying pleasure. Then it finally happened.

In reality it was only a few minutes of gentle sodomy, but to Alexa it felt like hours before Brian finally picked up the pace, getting her closer and closer to that elusive orgasm. Which made her start to lower her hand back down to her cunt, but every time she did Brian shook his head, and if that didn't work he would slap her hand away, something Alexa normally wouldn't tolerate, but in her current submissive mood she just whimpered pathetically as she was so wonderfully violated over, and over, and over again. God, she was so close, and what worried her was that from the way he was pulsating inside her rectum she was about to lose her chance to cum. Thankfully, just before she lost her chance, he picked up the speed even more, giving her that one little push she needed.

"I'm cumming, I'm cuuuummmmiiiinnnngggggg!" Alexa squealed, "Please, can I touch myself?"

"After you cum." Brian reminded her sternly.

Of course ironically those words caused her to go over the edge, and she was hit with a blissfully satisfying climax, pun intended. Although the second it hit her hand rush to her pussy and started frantically rubbing it to maximise her own pleasure, and ultimately make herself cum again. Which was easy, as her orgasm caused her ass to spasm around Brian's dick, in turn giving him the little push he needed to blow his load deep within her bowels. Oh yes, shot after shot of spunk was delivered right where Alexa wanted it, deep into her butt, making her feel like the anal slut she was. And of course, making her cum again. Well, that and the thought that for the rest of the night her man's seed would be sliding out of her most private hole.

Which began happening as soon as Brian started to soften, because he had just shot so much cum up her ass that even as they slowly came to a stop and shared a tender smile, and then kiss with each other, she already felt the results of her sluttiness. Then he pulled out entirely, meaning there was practically a stream of spunk shooting straight out of her butt hole, which she tried to catch as it trickled down her ass crack, and while she missed most of it Alexa was still able to collect a decent amount. Enough for her to play with a little in her hand as Brian lay down in exhaustion upon the bed next to her and watched the show, his eyes lighting up when she put that hand up to her mouth and very slowly licked up the cum. She kept most of it in her mouth so she could then stick out her tongue and show him, before swallowing the man seed which had been in her butt.

"God, I love you." Brian laughed.

"I love you too babe." Alexa grinned, leaning down to clean his dick like the blissfully amazing girlfriend she was.


End file.
